


Together

by MuscleMemory



Series: SH Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: For the SH writing challenge on tumblr. Prompt: WinterAlec faces an assignment (punishment) alone at night, Magnus shows up unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Neverending thanks to my Parabeta AlyxHavok <3

The cold has infested in his bone marrow and he is sure he will never feel warm again. The night is dark, the stars are veiled by clouds and fog, his breath comes out in crisp, white puffs.

No matter how tightly he pulls his coat around him, or how deep he shoves his fingerless gloved hands into his pockets, he can't get any warmer. He'd give a lot for a thermos of freshly brewed tea, but the one standing beside him on the window latch was emptied an hour ago. But then he wouldn't even have had that if not for an unexpected visitor.

He mustn't abandon his post until sunrise, then get a couple of hours of sleep if he's lucky, and then go about his duties like everyone else. He can't make a fire, doesn't even have a blanket, though he doubts it would change a thing, he doesn't seem to have body warmth to spare.

His post is a small office building, closed years ago, with a broken window and no working electricity. His assignment is to look out for 'possible demonic activity'. He knows what that means, has known for the last week, ever since receiving his first assignment exactly like this one.

A special mission from The Clave. Just for him. When his mother told him he wanted to laugh in her face, but he didn't. He stayed quiet, obedient, didn't let her or anyone know how bitter and angry he felt. He didn't even tell his siblings about it. Though they found out anyway.

At least he found a chair to sit on as he stares out of the window into the darkness. All the lights in the houses he can see are out by now. He doesn't need to check to know it's long past midnight, but not nearly close enough to leaving this place. He wishes he would spot some demons, anything would be better than sitting here, freezing. But he knows there aren't any.

He can sense the presence of someone else instantly, and instantly knows that someone poses no threat to him, too.

Despite feeling like a block of ice, there's a spark of warmth lit up in his belly, weaving a way into his heart. Soft tingles are spreading on his neck, in his fingers and toes he believed to be numb from the cold.

And there's a smile playing around his lips. Even though he wanted to avoid this situation, he can't but feel glad.

“He told you?” Alec turns his head slowly to get a look at his second unexpected visitor this winter night.

Magnus nods, taking a step closer, gauging Alec's reaction to him being here as safe to proceed. At least Alec doesn't seem mad he's here, and though his voice sounds brittle from the cold, Magnus has no doubt the Shadowhunter would find the strength for anger if he wanted to.

He moves his hand lightly and watches Alec's surprised expression as the lamps in the room light up.

Their eyes meet and lock and he wants to choke the life out of everyone who's responsible for Alec being here, enduring this because he thinks he must. His lips are tinged blue, he's pale and trembling lightly, probably too numb to even feel it.

“I don't think we should-”

Magnus interrupts him quickly. “Don't you think we should make it easier for those demons to find us?”

Alec's mouth shuts again, seemingly unable to argue with Magnus' logic. Alec must know he knows there are no demons anywhere close and haven't been for a long time.

Magnus snaps his fingers and a warm blanket is wrapped around Alec's body, also another chair appears next to Alec's which Magnus occupies a moment later.

“Why are you here, Alexander?” He watches Alec's profile, how he seems to want to argue for a moment but recedes to accept Magnus' help. Magnus could find it amusing if it didn't speak of how desperate Alec is for some warmth.

“Just a mission.” Alec murmurs, snuggling deeper into the blanket, a soft sigh leaving his mouth.

“I think we both know this is bogus and you shouldn't be here. I take it no one but the vampire and I know?”

Simon texted him over an hour ago but he was dealing with a difficult client and he couldn't make it any sooner, though finding Alec like this, he wishes he would have come right away. He wishes Alec would have told him about it.

Alec sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, pursing his lips before he speaks. “Jace and Izzy know, but I made them promise not to do anything about it or tell anyone else.” They were livid when they found out and threatened to punch a few faces in and tried everything to convince Alec to just stay at the Institute and 'fuck those ridiculous orders from those homophobic assholes', Jace's words. But Alec couldn't do that.

“But why didn't you tell me?” Alec glances at Magnus, having detected the unspoken words behind his question. He feels a rush of guilt, but he knows why, and Magnus must know, too.

“Because it's my punishment to take, because I won't complain or break for them, because this has nothing to do with you.”

“It has everything to do with me, Alexander.” Magnus' voice is laced with irritation.

Alec shakes his head, his eyes eagerly taking in the other man's face. “No. I made the choice to come out when I did, and I didn't do it because of you, but because I was so sick and tired of hiding myself, and I probably should have chosen a better time and place, but it was quite literally the last possible moment. But it was still my choice and I'm fully prepared to take the consequences, alone.”

Magnus is quiet for a long moment and Alec doesn't know what to add, either. He's just happy he has company, and that his body is warming up again. When Simon spotted him, Alec threatened him so he wouldn't tell a soul... but then Simon returned with the thermos and offered more help which Alec refused stoically. The vampire probably thought Alec wouldn't be able to refuse Magnus so easily, and now he can't hide how relieved he is that Simon didn't listen.

“Alexander, I think we need to be clear on one thing. You and I, we are in this relationship together, and if you have to face punishment for that, or any other reason, I'm going to face it with you.”

Before Alec has chance to say anything, Magnus stands, his arms and hands moving and he watches in astonishment as the broken window mends, the heating jumps to life, the desk and chairs vanish and he finds himself sitting on a small, comfortable couch instead, a table in front of him with a variety of hot drinks and two bowls of what smells suspiciously like pumpkin soup – which he loves – and then Magnus is right next to him, pulling the blanket over himself to share, his hand slipping into Alec's, interlacing their fingers.

“Any complaints, Alexander?” There's amusement in Magnus' voice, in the little smile he shows him, and Alec's defensive walls crumble and he can't but smile a little in return, still feeling awed. Magnus is the one who never ceases to amaze him.

Alec shakes his head feebly, Magnus' eyes drawing him in, and he tilts his head to press his warmed up lips on Magnus' soft ones, sliding them gently against one another, letting the kiss speak for him how grateful he is for everything Magnus has just done for him, once again being a beacon in his darkness he can't ignore or snuff out, even if he wanted to.

And though he would have endured countless more such horrid nights to prove himself and others that he's not giving up - not himself, not his career, not Magnus – and anything they could come up with won't break or change him, surely it is even better to defy The Clave and his mother by spending these nights with the man he feels immense affection for, and having a great time while doing so.

 


End file.
